


The Lord of Broke Rules

by Shay38



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bottom Harry, For Sirius, Harry breaks the rules, Harry has Tatoos, Harry likes Pureblood robes, Harry wants a snake, I have no idea where I'm going with this, M/M, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Sarcastic Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, What do you tag, how do you tag, i'll probably add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay38/pseuds/Shay38
Summary: After getting a letter from the Ministry Harry is done playing around and chooses to grow up being whoever he wants to become
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 288
Collections: Waiting for updates





	1. Oh the Hell of August 6

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction or story in general so things could go bad even if I'm trying not to let that happen 
> 
> So this chapter is just to set the base of this book and I probably won't follow the stories or movies as accurately or correctly as I should but don't be alarmed it's still going to follow the laws of Harry Potter so have no fear

“It's the clarity of age that shows us why we're wrong. why when you look back and think about all the things you went through, you ask yourself if you could have changed them. You wonder about what would have happened if you could go back and fix things. It's why you spend hours thinking about every small insignificant detail you overlooked at the start. 

Clarity, unfortunately, does not come with age, it only comes with experience, and it changes who we are and what we're to become.”

-Myself because why not?

* * *

What a wonderful day Harry thought dryly, as he sat on his bed thinking over the last eight hours.

_After all, it started as a bright and warm day when Harry left the house to get away from his relatives, even though they weren't being as awful as usual._

_He couldn't stand his aunt's house, he just wanted to get out to clear his head of the nightmare that kept replaying over in his mind every time he closed his eyes._

_And for a while, he did get away from everything, as he sat on the swing set watching the breeze move the tree branches with their gentle whispers._

_However, like all good things in his life it soon came to an end, when Dursley and his friends arrived and caught sight of him, they came marching toward him looking to start a fight and that was fine, it was nothing new, no big change and he would have been happy at that, for once..._

_If that was all that happened that night._

_But no, the life of Harry Potter was never that easy. Just as they were starting to raise their hands and voices, the once calming wind picked up and became cold and ruthless, it only took moments for Dudley's friends to run scared out of their minds, but that was okay because Harry had already taken his cousin's hand and started running towards his aunts' house._

_And just like that Harry thought they were going to make it, they only had the underpass to get through, then one small straight break for number four and Harry had hoped that they would make it, even though it was laughable to do so, to hope they,_ He _, would get away scot-free for once, just one break that was all he had wanted._

_Unfortunately, whatever ounce of measly luck he had once held was now replaced with a bottomless pool of misery and misfortune. As proven moments later when, halfway through the underpass, the walls began icing over in a deep frost and their bodies began to shake with fear, the lights began to flicker, while at both ends of the tunnel, the darkness began to take on the form of dementors._

_And don't get him wrong dementors are fine, they are something that he could handle, after all, he had taken on like, a hundred of those soul-eating basterds when he was 13 and lived to tell the tale (even if he didn't, really, tell anyone, but you know it's the thoughts that counts)._

_So yeah the dementors_ weren't _the problem, the problem was that he was in Private Drive (although that was a problem all on its own) and he couldn't use magic._

 _Well, he could if he wanted to break like whatever amount of laws that make up The International_ Statute of Secrecy.

_Although if Harry was being honest with himself, the fact that Dudley couldn't see the dementors probably didn't help after all when Harry stopped running at the appearance of the dementors that Dudley couldn't see left him panting at his side threatening him to explain._

_So with Dursley panting threats at him on one side and two dementors closing in on him from his other sides, Harry realized he was out of options and pulled out his wand from his back pocket thanking god that he thought to bring it with him before leaving the house today and pointed it toward the closet dementor with the Patronus charm on the tip of his tongue when all of a sudden his cousin made a break for it running toward the exit that was being blocked by the second dementor._

_Which left Harry distracted for a moment as he looked toward Dudley calling out for him to stop, which left him open for the dementor to close in on him, bring forth the scream of his mother and the bright flash of green to the front of his mind and reminded him to focus as he cast the Patronus charm, calling forth Prongs in his brilliant glow of warmth._

_Prongs fought off the first dementor before running toward his cousin who was shaking on the ground with the second soul sucker above him... well sucking his soul, or it was trying to before being cased off by the stag._

_With the two dementors gone Harry ran to Dudley's side to check if he was okay, and before he could pull Dudley up off the floor the sound of footsteps entering the underpass met Harry's ears causing Harry to fumble around with his wand for a moment before he successfully shoved the stick in his pocket while turning to look at the incoming person._

_Only to find Mrs. Figg, the weird old cat lady that always watches him when the Dursleys leave to go well... anywhere._

_With a dramatic tisk sound, that was way too judgmental in Harry's opinion she demanded Harry to grab his wand._

_Which left Harry reeling, after all, Mrs.Figg isn't a witch..._ _Right?_

 _After an awkward walk back to number four because of Dudley being unable to carry his_ own _weight, Harry was done..._

_Or so he hoped because how could this day get any worse._

_Well, it could get worse by walking into his aunt's house with her son half dead with shock slugged over his shoulder or by being caught walking into said aunt's house by Vernon Dursley with his son half dead with shock, who knows which is worst because when you put them together they really have a way of making everything horrible._

_So after a lot of shouting and babying, threatening, and coddling, Harry was ready to sleep off the forming headache._

_Only the Dursleys were hungry and angry which means Harry had to make the lazy asses food because heaven forbid they do something for themselves._

_Which ended up being a good thing because a letter ended up being delivered to the kitchen window while Harry was platting up the food for his relatives._

_The letter was addressed to Harry's name with no identification to who had sent it._

_Except that the letter was sent from the Ministry informing Harry that he was_ expelled _from Hogwarts and someone was coming to snap his wand, for breaking the Statute of Secrecy and using magic in front of a muggle._

 _Now the news was troubling and almost brought Harry to a panic attack but the good news about this is that his relatives hadn't been able to read the letter and rub this horrible fact_ in _Harry's face._

_So quickly, Harry finished up the platting and handed off the food to his relatives and went to make a break upstairs when the sound of tapping on a widow made Harry look over to see another plain old owl at the kitchen window._

_Looking back at his relatives who didn't seem to hear the noise, Harry quietly made his way over to grab the new letter hoping that it brought better news than the last one._

_Which evidently, isn't really what he got, considering that the letter was just a rushed demand from Mr. Weasley about not handing over his wand and to stay indoors at his aunt's house and to wait for Dumbledore._

_Harry rolled his eyes because Dumbledore was the saviour of all Harry's problems and Harry really had anywhere else to go._

_But after re-reading Mr. Weasley's letter Harry went over to close the kitchen window only for another owl to come flying in over Harry's head to drop a letter on the counter before taking off, causing Harry to huff in exasperate, as he walked over to open the new letter, he noticed the new letter had the same seal as the first letter causing Harry to stiffen._

_Harry's hands shook with fear as he reached out to pick up the new letter, taking it up to his room before his relatives realized he was still downstairs._

_Once upstairs with his door shut and sitting down on his ratty old mattress Harry slowly pulled up the edge of the wax seal breaking it open to find out that he was in fact_ not _expelled and that his wand was_ not _being snapped by some unknown wizard, but he would be going to trial at the Ministry on August 12 at ten because apparently, Dumbledore had spoken on Harry's behalf._

_At this point, Harry realized that yes things could get worse after all what did he know about magical trails or magical law. The two very things that he was going to have to face in a few weeks that will end up determining if he gets to keep his wand and finish his schooling. At this Harry realized that yes, he was screwed, and promptly fell back on his bed closing his eyes to sleep off his pending doom._

* * *

Harry jolted awake at the sound of a crash coming from downstairs, that was followed by a quiet rush of movement and hushed voices before the sound of the squeaky step that leads up to the second floor reached his ears, prompting Harry to spring from his bed as quietly as he could while he ran to his bedroom door grabbing a long broken plank of wood that had once belonged to a bookcase from the living room and made his way to the stairwell making sure to stay out of sight of the intruders. 

When Harry could go no farther without being seen, he slowly made his way over to the edge while hugging the wall, and just as he reached the top of the stairs one of the intruders took the last step up reaching the landing and without hesitation Harry swung the wooden plank into the thief's face hard enough to hear the crunch of bone-breaking.

And with a sharp cry, the intruder fell back swinging their arms as they plunged their way back down the stairs, with quick clamps of their head and feet rolling against the wood.

The shout of another being trampled was heard before they settled down on the floor below causing a rush of movement from the kitchen hallway as the other intruders ran to their fallen comrades.

Harry at this point thought that there were at least five intruders but as he analyzed the situation he became concerned by the fact that his relatives hadn't woken up at all from the sounds the people in the house were making.

Even Though they could sleep like the dead, the sound of two bodies falling down the stairs was loud enough to shake the house. So what was going on?

The only way his relatives could stay asleep is with... Magic.

'Oh no' thought Harry as he started to panic, looking around sharply trying to work out what to do, after all, he left his wand beside his bed and he was stuck on the second floor with no other way out of the house while the stairs were blocked by the intruders. 

With a sharp turn, Harry took a set back to get to his room only in his panic he forgot about the squeaky floorboard which unfortunately alerted the intruders of his position.

Nevertheless, Harry went to hurry back to his room when a familiar voice caused him to stop.

"Harry! is that you?" The familiar male voice called out.

"Remus?" Harry called out quietly as he looked around the banister toward the group of people "Is that you?" 

"Yeah, Harry it's me" Remus called back softly looking up at Harry. "Can you come down here please?"

Harry looked at the people around Remus not recognizing any of them before narrowing his eyes as he looked back to Remus.

"How did we first meet? and what is my guardian animal's form?" Harry asks, looking at Remus as he rolled his eyes.

"Really Harry?" Remus asks exasperated "We don't have time for this, just come down."

"Remus, answer the questions," Harry demands looking down at Remus.

"Harry-" Remus was cut off by a loud cry.

"Constant Vigilance! That's what I always say, good lad, you can never be too prepared." Mad-eye Moody calls out from behind Remus as he helps one of the people that fell down the stairs off of the floor. 

Remus rolls his eyes with a sigh of annoyance before meeting Harry’s eyes. “We met on the train ride to Hogwarts after the dementor attack, and your Patronus is a stag.”

Harry sighed as his body relaxed and he looked down at Remus smiling in relief. 

“What are you doing here so late.” Harry asked as he made his why down the stairs “And who’s with you?”

“Well, you know who this is,” Remus said pointing towards Mad-Eye Moody.

“Oh,” Harry said, making eye contact with Mad-Eye “You the real one this time?”

“Sure am boy, thanks to you,” Mad-Eye said.

Harry shook his head “I really didn’t do anything, it was mostly the Professors.”

“Still you helped them and that’s all that matters.”

Harry nodded _“Right..._ ” He then turned back to Remus, who took the cue to continue on.

“This is Nymphadora Tonks” Remus started before he was interrupted.”

“But you can call me Tonks,” Nymphadora called out from behind Moody. 

Remus sighed as he moved his hand over towards another man who was quite tall and bald. “And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, both of them are Aurors, then we have Dedalus Diggle.”

“ _Okay,_ ” Harry said softly while looking around at all the people in his house at whatever god awful hour it was. “So why are you all _here_?”

“We’ve come to pick you up and take you to stay with your friends,” Remus answered.

“ _Right…_ why?” Harry asked, confused.

Remus looked startled for a moment, “Harry do you not want to see your friends?”

“Oh no, don’t get me wrong, I do, but why right now?”

“Well,” Remus said, confused “Because you did underage magic and are facing charges, so we thought that we should take you to see your friends before you have to go to the Ministry for your trail.”

“ _Right…_ ” Harry said again “And why _now_.”

“What are you going on about, boy!” Mad-Eye called out “We’re here to take you away!”

“Yes I got that but why _Now?_ At whatever ungodly hour it is right _this moment,_ why have you chosen this time?” 

“Well, this is the safest moment to get you out of here without being seen by anyone.”

“And why would we be seen by anyone, how are we getting out of here?”

“Well by flying of course Harry!” Tonks called out holding up a broom.

“Why…” Harry blinked looking at them.

“Because we need to find an untraceable way to get you out of here.”

“ _Right..._ and _why_ don’t we just apparate?”

“Because we can’t draw attention to ourselves.”

“Right, and how would we draw attention to ourselves?” 

“They can trace that kind of magic Harry and we can't lead them to the safe house.”

“Okay, but couldn’t we just apparate ourselves like a block or two away and then walk the rest of the way?”

“We don’t want to be found by anyone Harry.”

“Yeah, I got that I’m just saying-”

“Enough Harry! We’ve got to go, get your things from your room so we can get moving. We need to get back soon so they don’t start freaking out.”

Harry sighed “fine.” Harry turned and walked back up to his room.

“Wait up Harry I’ll help you!”

* * *

Now flying wasn’t the problem for Harry in fact it was great fun. 

It’s just that flying in the open, over a busy city. Night or not, was just stupid to Harry especially if they were trying not to bring attention to themselves.

Nevertheless, the broom ride was fun and the trip uninterrupted, so overall not the worst twenty to thirty minutes spent.

When they landed in Claremont Square, on the street of Islington Harry looked around confused seeing as the Weasleys lived in Ottery St. Catchpole and he was told he was going to see them.

He couldn’t help but wonder what was going on, he looked towards Remus and asked “What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the Burrow?” 

Remus looked around the park they landed in as the others moved forward before he turned to face Harry “No we're not going to the Burrow the Weasleys aren’t there right now Harry now we have to hurry, so come along.” 

Remus grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him forward in the direction the others went.

“Then why are we here Remus?”

“We’re going to headquarters Harry,” Remus said before handing Harry a slip of paper “Now hurry and read this”

“Why?”

“So you can see the house,” Remus said pointing to a line of townhouses, well more like the space between houses 11 and 13.

“What, are you trying to tell me that whole houses can just disappear?”

Remus pinched his nose and sighed “Yes Harry that’s what I’m trying to tell you now read the paper so we can get you inside and safe, _Please_.”

“Why would I need to read a piece of paper to see a house? Why can’t you just tell me? Why does _anything_ need to tell me? Why can’t I just see?”

“We’ll tell you when we’re in the house, boy! Now let's go!” Mad-eye called out.

An annoyed noise left Harry’s mouth as he brought the piece of paper up to look at the words written in familiar elaborate cursive writing that Harry recognized as belonging to Dumbledore.

_‘The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at 12 Grimmauld Place, London’_

Harry looked up just in time to see houses 11 and 13 move apart while another grew between the two with the number 12 marking the door.

“Let's go quickly, boy!” Mad-eye said, pushing Harry forward toward the door and before Harry can protest the rough treatment he was pushed through the front door.

Harry found himself standing in the foyer of a once spectacular home, of which a major overhaul was needed.

The walls were dark and peeling, the lighting was dim and dry.

An elegant staircase was to the left of the doorway that led up to what Harry believes is the second floor at the least. 

There was an umbrella stand beside the doorway on the opposite side of the stairs that looked like a hollowed-out troll’s leg.

And along the top of stairs, there was what Harry thinks might be the heads of house-elves mounted on the wall.

As the others make their way into the house Harry is pushed forward. 

Making a decision he starts to make his way down the hallway to where he can see a doorway before he’s halfway there, there's a loud crash that comes from the door causing Harry to jump and turn around only to see that Tonks has fallen over the troll leg.

With a sigh, Harry turns back to the doorway only to jump at the scream of a crazed woman in a portrait that just so happens to be right beside Harry’s ear.

There was a rush of movement that comes from the doorway that Harry was making his way to, and out came Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Sirius who all rush to the portrait all of them yelling back at the woman.

For a minute they struggled with the curtains before there was silence. Really awkward silence… well, not really Mrs. Weasley was huffing about the portrait Mr. Weasley was talking to the others behind Harry who were also apologizing for the disturbance and Sirius was looking over Harry like a dying man seeing water in a desert. 

So not awkward for anyone but Harry… Great.

“Harry” Sirius called trying to make his way to Harry only to be blocked by Mrs. Weasley.

“Oh, Harry dear! You're here” Mrs. Weasley said pulling Harry into a hug before she pulled back holding his shoulders to look him over “Oh you poor dear you must be tired, all the kids are upstairs why don’t you go see them and rest up a bit before dinner?”

“Oh,” Harry said looking over Mrs. Weasley’s shoulder to see Sirius being pulled away by Mr. Weasley and someone else “I was hoping to see Sirius first.”

“Nonsense Harry, you can do that later, you should go see your friends, they've been waiting for you to come.” Mrs. Weasley says as she pushes Harry towards the stairs “Go on now dear, dinner will be done soon.”

Harry walks up the steps to the next floor only to realize that there are more than one, as he looks up at the landing rale. 

_‘Now which floor’_ Harry wonders as he starts to walk towards the next flight.

“Is that who I think it is Forge?”

“I think It is Gred”

“My dear Harikins”

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Fred says as he throws his arm over Harry's shoulder followed by George.

“Hey, guys how have you been?”

“We’ve been great”

“Even if it’s not the same without you round”

“Yeah everyone's just so boring”

“Right _…_ so do you guys know where I’m staying?”

“Sure do, don’t we Gred?”

“Right we do, Forge”

“Come along Harikins” 

* * *

The room Harry’s to share with Ron is small and Harry's bed is the smaller one in a corner and looks like an old cot for the dead, but whatever it’s _fine_. 

Harry's used to that, that’s not the problem, the problem is Ron and Hermione's attitudes. 

Now Harry’s not mad at them _per se_. It’s just that Harry never fully got over what Ron did to him last year during the tournament and how Hermione picked his side. 

Well she didn’t and that's kind of true but she did spend a lot more time with Ron and by herself leaving Harry alone trying to _survive_.

But Harry’s over that forgive and forget and all that crap, it’s the fact that they didn’t even write to Harry at all this summer after everything Harry went through that’s bugging Harry.

 _NOT ONE LETTER_ after Harry saw Cedric _die_. 

After being _used_ in a _blood ritual_ to bring the _dark lord_ back from the dead.

After being tortured _multiple_ times with the _crucio curse_.

Oh but that’s not all, _No…_ it turns out that the Weasleys and Hermione have been living with his Godfather, in Sirius’s house all summer. 

And Dumbledore wasn’t even thinking about bringing Harry here because it’s safer at his relative's house. His _Muggle_ relative's house.

No Harry wasn’t mad. Not at all… Okay, maybe Harry was a _little mad._ But he has good reason to be.

And as much as Harry wants to express his anger he was just not in the mood to hear Ron bitch, so he put on a smile, said some nice reassuring words, and asked for all the secrets they’ve learned so far.

For an hour, Harry sat there listening to them talk until they were called down for dinner.

A dinner that Sirius would be at giving Harry a chance to see him. And so with a bounce in his step, he hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen area to see Sirius sitting down at the far end of the table drinking from a teacup.

“Sirius!” Harry said in excitement, happy to see him finally. 

“Harry!” Sirius exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and rushing over to pull him into a huge hug. 

Unfortunately, it seems his condition had worsened from November when Harry had last seen him, and he had reverted back to a state that was only slightly better than when he had lefted the prison. 

He was unshaven, with a faint scent of stale alcohol around him, and his clothes were stained and rumpled like he hadn’t changed in a few days.

 _‘But that’s okay’_ Harry thought because they were here for each other now.

All too soon they pulled apart from each other and moved back over to where Sirius was sitting before Harry came in.

* * *

And even though at one point in the dinner Harry had wanted to stand up and yell at Mrs. Weasley for intruding in his conversations and telling him what he could and could not hear because he was _‘too young’._

He didn’t, because he’s pretty sure he can get Sirius to tell him everything later anyway.

And so it seems, that Harry’s eventful life treating day of August 6, 1995 ends.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit hit the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have taken some liberties when writing this 
> 
> Enjoy.

Harry stared up at the ceiling wondering what deity was cruising him this week, after all, no matter how tired Harry was he could not fall back asleep after being woken up by Ron’s thunderous snort. For over an hour Harry had layed in bed refusing to get up in hopes of falling back asleep but to no success, it seemed as if Ron’s snoring had continuously increased in that time frame. 

Looking to his left at the clock by the door Harry sighed in despair at the fact that it was only six in the morning, well three minutes to six but Harry was in the mood to round up just to feel a little better about getting up at an ungodly hour.

Harry looked over at Ron to see him lying on his back with his blankets by his feet, an arm thrown over the left side of the bed with his right leg hanging off the other, then looked back at the clock before huffing as he got up.

Walking over to his trunk that Tonks resized last night for Harry, he grabs a new set of clothes before quickly throwing them and making his way over to the door of his shared room. Looking back at Ron one last time with a shake of his head he turned and walked out before slowly closing the door with a soft  _ ‘click’. _

Harry released a sigh of relief at the silence he found in the hall of the sleeping house because as much as Harry loved being around people he did grow up in nothing but silence and he wished for it at times, especially now that he’s famous.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts before they took a turn and decided to look around at the house he found himself at. Harry turned his head to look at the wall beside his door then looked at the other side of the hall that went past the stair landing that was by far darker than any other parts of the house Harry has seen so with a shrug Harry nodded to himself, he was going to look in every room on this floor because he had nothing better to do.

So with a clear objective in mind, Harry started with the door closest which happened to be diagonal to his and Ron’s room, making his way over to the new room he slowly opened the door not really knowing what he expected but was both surprised and let down when he saw it was a bathroom.

The room’s walls were a grey colour that had a purple undertone with black quartz blocks marking the halfway point from the floor that matched with the black quartz countertops that had specks of silver all along the piece, the sinks were made with marbled crystals that oddly matched with the silver faucets, although the toilet was unreasonably fancy in Harry’s opinion with its black hand-painted bone china bowl and what Harry believes is pure silver metal flushing chain. Harry sighed at the wastefulness of rich people before he went about his morning business.

Harry shut the bathroom door behind him as he left to go check out the next room that was halfway down the hall, just before you reached the staircase, the room in question just so happened to be the twin’ room. So with a grin, Harry strolled down the hallway with purpose in his steps and ideas flowing in his mind after all the twins asked for excitement and who was Harry to deny their request.   
  


The twins’ room was what you would expect of two full-time pranksters in the midst of an idea, sheets of parchment were found all over the room with ink spills laying here and there, questionable things were stuck on the walls and floors and the only way Harry could properly define the room would be ‘order in pure chaos’.

Harry walked cautiously into the room while he studied the area around him for hidden traps or pranks that the twins could have set to keep intruders out because Harry wouldn’t put it past them. 

Finding nothing put Harry on edge, after all, the twins never gave up the chance to prank anyone even if it would never be used, they were just like that. But there is the possibility that Mrs. Weasley could have been forced them to take anything of the sort down so she had full range of their rooms, but who knows the reason why there wasn’t anything set and who was Harry to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Harry looked over at the twins who were sound asleep on the floor around a simmering cauldron with sheets of parchment paper around them. Harry walked closer and picked up the sheet closest to him and to his luck it seemed it was the ingredient and brewing instructions, Harry smirked as new ideas formed in his head. 

Looking back down at the paper Harry nodded to himself his idea would work and the ingredients needed would be able to properly interact with the potion base already brewing, as the potion was just coming into its second stage the ingredients Harry was going to add would allow the potion to function in the same sense as planned but with an added twist.

Looking at the ingredients that the twins had at their work stations Harry grabbed the dried black Loka beans and the twins’ potions knife and the board then he took three of the Loka beans and laid them flat on the cutting board before pressing the flat of the blade down ensuring the beans were crushed, Harry took the string stick and slowly stirred the potion clockwise two times ensuring that the liquid in the cauldron continued moving as he removed the stick and slowly sprinkled the dried beans in counter-clockwise.

Taking a clean cloth Harry wiped down the cutting board and knife before he grabbed two crystalized hart strings and gently sliced the vertically in threes, Harry took the string stick and the ingredients then slowly drop the hart strings in the potion and counted five seconds then he turned the potion one time counter-clockwise and five times clockwise.

Harry wiped everything down and put it all back in its original place before grabbing one last ingredient he carefully pulled out the stopper and grabbed a pipette and used it to pick up some of the liquid and brought it over to the potion before carefully dropping only one drop then he put the rest back in the vile and placing to topper back on. Harry wiped his brow with his sleeve after the vile was safely put down even though he had worked with the ingredient before, liquid moon dew was too temperamental for Harry to comfortably use it often.

Harry now finished puts the paper back where he found it and slowly stands to make his way back to the door when a soft buzz rings through the room causing the twins to stir awaken causes Harry to pull to door close a little harder than intended which seems to have woken the twins if the shuffling is any induction and the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. Harry looks around the hall and decides to make a run for the other side of the hall that caught his eye earlier and to his luck, the door at the end was unlocked and to his relief, Harry shut the door to the new room just as the door to the twins opened. Harry turns around and sags against the door in relief. 

After a full minute to catch his breath and slow his heartbeat Harry opens his eyes only to freeze. It seems Harry had found himself something interesting, the room was dark with a stale scent of musk and decaying paper, there was a layer of dust upon every suffice. It was clear to Harry that nobody had been in this room for some time, which unexpectedly sent a pang of sadness through Harry that shocked him after all he was not usually so emotional about these things.

Harry looked around the room to find a way to light the candles that were placed around the room and after five minutes Harry gave up for two reasons: one because he finally realized that pure-blood wizards wouldn’t need matches to light candles when they had magic and house elves and two because Harry was too tired to care. So what did Harry do to solve this problem well…

“ Kreacher !” Yeah, Harry wouldn’t be telling anyone about this moment because if it got back to Hermine Harry would never hear the end of it. 

Two minutes it took the blasted elf to appear “What’s the dirty blood wants wif Kreacher”

“I need you to light the candles in this room for me,” Harry said pointing to the candles around the room.

Kreacher turned to do as Harry ask with a snap of his fingers but before he left Harry heard he said “What’s the filthy half-blood going to do in this room he’s too stupid to understand wif his dirty blood to learn anything”

Harry rolled his eyes once the elf to do whatever the elf did. Putting those thoughts aside in place of looking around Harry turned around and started to walk toward the first bookshelf in the library the subject of which just so happened to be on dark arts. Harry rolled his eyes at the first shelf, but not being deterred Harry continued to look around all the shelves to see what pure-blooded families considered important, even if some of the books didn’t have titles Harry still got an idea.

About to give up looking Harry started to make his way to the front of the library when he spotted a book title that made him pause and turn back around to get a good look, the book itself was normal and indistinguishable the cover was a soft faded dark brown with worn-out gold lettering and stuck between two dark arts books on a shelf of dark art books but what made it stand out to Harry was the title which read _ “The Hierarchy and Laws of the Wizengamot”  _

Harry pulled out the book carefully making sure that he didn’t touch the dark books and made his way over to the sitting area he found a few shelves back and sat down, shifting a little Harry laid back on the vintage golden  Tessa chaise lounge and placed his feet on the edge and open the book to read. Harry jumped when he opened the cover and a page fell out, what? Harry had already broken the book, he had only opened it. 

Before he could start to panic, Harry noticed something moving from the corner of his eye and when looked down he saw it was coming from the ripped sheet that just fell, with a sigh Harry picked up the sheet and looked down at the moving pictures only to see that almost the entire page was covered in them. Looking up at the title of the page Harry saw that it was a french fashion catalogue for wizards.

The wizard in the first picture was tall and slim with wavy chestnut blonde hair that reached his shoulders with the right side slicked back, he had a white silk shirt on with silk frills on the collar of the shirt that also had slightly puffy sleeves under a black silk vest that had silver buttons going down the center front and classic black slacks.

Although the wizard looked good Harry was not a fan of the frills he thought of them as girly and outdated so with a snort Harry went to throw the page away, when he saw the next picture and stopped. The male was again tall and slim with his left side facing the camera, his hair was a pure blonde that fell in soft waves to the bottom of his neck and gently curled around his face even though the photoed man move some of his hair behind his left ear with a hint of a coy smirk, he wore a white buttoned-down shirt with an opened collar that was covered by a dark green silk scarf and vest, his long black coat was pulled open by the hand holding the man’s pocket watch.

Harry was shocked at the photo not because of the style but by the beauty of the image the man presented, he looked and felt powerful, like a man of status even though he was just a picture. Harry for a split second wondered if he would look like that if he dressed in wizard robes before shaking his head, now was not the time to start thinking like that, he had a book to read after all.

So with an almost saddened sigh, Harry gently folded the ripped page up and slipped it into his pocket and looked back down at the book in his lap. Well Harry thought, no time like the present. Harry gently opened the book again and flipped to the first chapter named ‘Titles and Lords’ and began to read.

_ The hierarchy of the Wizengamot is the true ruling government of Britain, which is made up of the lords and ladies of the Ancient and Noble houses. The Ancient and Noble houses are the pureblooded families who’ve helped make and shape the very foundation of the magical world. Although there are a lot of pureblooded families found around the world most of them are side branches to the head families. _

_ In Britain, there are twenty-eight families recognized as pure purebloods, called the Scarced Twenty-eight the families of this list are as listed:  _ A _bbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, Yaxley._

_ Although there has been a lot of controversy about the families on the Scarced Twenty-eight as the Ollivander’s current generation is a half-blood with Garrick Ollivander’s mother being a muggle-born.  _

_ There were also arguments about the other four main pureblood families in Britain as the Princes, Crabbes, Goyles, and the Potters were excluded from the list. The fact that the Potters were excluded from the Scarced list when they have been purebloods since there founding, the Nott that wrote the Scarced list was enemies with the Potters at the time due to Lord Henry’s switch from neutral to light and pro-muggle leading the world to believe that the Potters really were impure like there common muggle name. Even though Dorea Black married Chalus Potter without being disowned. _

_ There were some families that spoke out against the list in spite of their inclusion, declaring that they certainly had muggle ancestry and were not ashamed of it. The most outspoken on the list had been the Weasley’s who caused the scene of 1918. _

_ The families who proclaimed to have and be proud of their muggle blood were termed blood traitors by the families who had been excluded from the list or were on the list and proud of their status. Although the term blood traitors is a loosely used word it was also implemented in society due to the fact that most of the families who constantly procreate with muggles or muggle-borns have seen a loss in their family magics.  _

_ The next term is The Ancient and Most Noble houses, just under half of the houses on the Twenty-eight list fall under this category along with the Potters and the Princes these are the houses that have wealth and standing as well as having 18 full generations or more which they can date back to at minimum the 1500s.  _

_ At 15 generations with a net worth of a hundred thousand  _ _ Galleons _ _ or more, a family can be considered a Most Noble house and at 18 generations with five hundred thousand Galleons a family house can be considered an Ancient and Most Noble house. It is for this reason that the lords and ladies of these houses are given rights to run the government, after all, they have contributed to the building and protection of the wizarding world since the very founding. _

_ Although throughout the years there have been a lot of families that have helped build and shape the wizarding world, very few families can claim to have started to the very foundation of this world and only one of them has lived and operated in only Britain. The Potters are the only pureblooded British family to have helped lay and shape the world in every aspect. From their long-standing brilliants in the world of potions for both healing (the Pepperup and Skele-Gro potions) and beauty (Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion). To Ralston Potter’s proposal of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and from the side branch, Abraham Potters support and training to become one of the original twelve Aurors of the United States of America, who can be seen as the head wizard in the middle of the statue in MACUSA. _

_ The Potter’s long-standing neutrality is what built the world we know today, nevertheless, like all good things the Potters view of the world switched, in the year of 1913 Henry Potter took over the Lordship of House Potter. Which some believe brought about the end of the Potter’s political standing as Lord Henry Potter publicly condemned the Minister of Magic at the time, Archer Evermonde for refusing to help the muggles in their own world war cementing the Potters exclusion from the list of the Sacred Twenty-eight. And perhaps ending the Potter’s political power. _

_ Of course as Lords and ladies of The Ancient and Most Noble houses, court attire Must be followed, whether it is a formal hearing as a counsel man or an accused. The acting lords and ladies should never show up dressed, presenting less than their standing, if circumstances can be helped.  _

_ Any lord or lady on the Wizengamot with votes rights, showing up for a formal hearing is to wear the council appointed robes for the entire duration of the trial. In informal council meetings and monthly discussions propper wizarding robes of any kind are permitted although robes with family colours and/or family crests are advised.  _

_ Any lord or lady, as well as heirs who are attending court for their own trials, should take care to follow the dress code very carefully to show repentance for their crimes and understanding of their position. The only acceptable clothing that you should wear when attending your own trial is high-quality formal robes in house colours with your family crest laying proudly upon the left side of your chest and over your heart. (Although if the lord of more than one house, one can choose to display one crest over their heart when wearing the second crest upon any other wearable article) _

_ When preparing for your trial you should be prepared to present the court with valuable evidence, be it with a third party statement of another magical person, a memory of the event and a vow upon the truth of the evidence, as well as the consenting of truth revealing potions.  _

_ Any member of a lorded house has the right to a full Wizengamot trial if the lord of the house has a proper cause and if the full Wizengamot refuses the request three times the lord of the house in question can take their request to the International Confederation of Wizards, who will then take matters into their own hands if they find probable cause.  _

Harry startled at the sound of a chime from a grandfather clock that marks the time as nine. Harry looked blankly down at the book in his lap for a few minutes, mind stuck else were trying to process the information overload the book left him with before slowly making his way out of the library and down the stairs to the ground floor before wandering into the kitchen and taking the seat he took the night before.

The kitchen was loaded with the Weasleys making the most noise followed by Tonks, then Hermione, it seemed like only Siri and Remus were quite one drinking coffee looking over the edge to study Harry the other reading that morning's paper. Harry put the book down beside his plate before grabbing some of the food left out to eat.

It took two helpings of scrambled eggs, one slice of toast and a cup of coffee before anyone noticed Harry had entered the room and it just so happened to be Mrs. Weasley.

“Oh Harry dear you’re awake, how did you sleep dear?” 

“I slept well Mrs. Weasley,” Harry answered as he picked up his book and opened it to the page he left on with a roll of his and whispered under his breath _ “so swell in fact it was just the best damn sleep I’ve ever had” But it seemed he didn’t whisper quiet enough as both Remus and Sirius snorted under their breath. _

“Oh, that’s great dear,” Mrs. Weasley turned back to look over at Harry before she stopped and took a long look at the book in his hands “Harry dear what’s that?”

Harry didn’t bother looking up from the book when he replied “What’s what?” 

  
  


The kitchen went quiet as everyone looked over at Harry who still hadn’t looked up from his book.

“What’s that in your hand?” Mrs. Weasley questioned Harry with a noticeable change in her voice.

Harry slowly lowered the book from his face as he looked around the kitchen noticing that everyone was in fact looking at him in silence. Harry looked down at the cover of the book very slowly to the annoyance of everyone in the room.

“Well Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said looking up to stare Mrs. Weasley in the eyes before bringing the book up to face level “I do believe that people call these books, you see they’re traditionally leather bound pieces of paper with ink shaped patterns that typically correlate with a specific language found in a specific geographic.”

Silence was the only sound found in the kitchen of Grimmauld for minutes, and Harry never one to let an opportunity go to waste went back to reading. Until everyone came back to life.

“Harry, what book are you reading dear?” Harry sighed as he looked up.

“Just something I found in the library” Mrs. Weasley slowly walked toward Harry’s seat from the other side of the table.

“The Black library Harry?”

“No Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said calmly as he watched her approach “I snuck out of the house within the twelve I’ve been here to visit the magical library down the road for some light reading because I was bored”

It was silent before the sound of a loud snort from Harry’s left broke through the air and was followed by loud, boisterous laughter that came from Sirius.

“Oh! That was just great! I can’t believe you just said that!” Sirius yelled out slapping Harry’s back, Harry looked over at Sirius to see his eyes shining for the first time that Harry’s been here which brought a grin to Harry’s face. But unfortunately, Sirius’s laughter brought the others out of their silence. 

“Harry! How could you be so mean to Mrs. Weasley like you have to apologize,  _ Right now!” _ Hermione’s voice cut through the kitchen bringing the mood back down.

Harry rolled his eyes before looking up at everyone around the room only to see Mrs. Weasley glaring at Harry from directly in front of him with her arms crossed, and he would have been more concerned about this if the giant table wasn’t separating them.

“Right, sorry Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said, smiling up at her with the most innocent smile he could fake, which seemed to have worked as she let out a sigh as she dropped her arms and relaxed her arms with a small smile at her lips.

“Oh it’s alright dear, but I still do want to know where you got that book”

“The Black library” Sirius looked over at Harry with concern in his eyes as he tried to look for anything out of the ordinary.

A gasp went through the room and some of the people in the kitchen drew back in shock.

“You have to be careful Harry, the Black library is full of dark and dangerous books that are layered with curses,” Sirius said softly as his eyes slowly moved to the book under Harry’s hands.

“I know Siri, I looked around most of the books in there before finding one that was safe for me to grab.” Harry looked Sirius in the eyes to ensure that he was listening to what Harry was saying.

Sirius nodded slowly after some time and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a single word he was cut off.

“Harry Potter! You should know better than to go looking around a dark library!” Mrs. Weasley shouted out in anger.

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley “How would I have known the Black library was filled with dark arts books Mrs. Weasley, it’s not like this house comes with an instructions book called ‘The Do’s and Don’ts, Approved Activity Chart for the Light Wizards’.”

“That’s not the point Harry you should have left the library the moment you saw the dark books!” 

“But why would I do that Mrs. Weasley, you all said the Blacks were purebloods, therefore they should have books on their own government somewhere in their library right?” Harry looked around at everyone in hopes that they would drop the subject.

“And why do you think you need books on the Wizengamot?” Mrs. Weasley asked Harry in a honeyed voice.

“Oh, I don’t _ know _ Mrs. Weasley, maybe for the same reason five people broke into my house to kidnap me?” Harry said flatly.

“That’s no excuse to go looking around a dark library, Harry!” Mrs.Weasley snapped back “Dumbledore said he would take care of it. So you have no reason to go looking around that library”

Harry’s jaw dropped in shock, Mrs. Weasley, the woman Harry looked up to as a mother figure, was telling him to give up learning about the magical world, all because  _ ‘Dumbledore’ _ was there to help. That’s like telling a kid that going to school was unimportant because the parent had paid the school board off for good marks.

Did Harry not deserve to know what was going to happen at his own trial, what would be expected of him to know. Was he just supposed to walk in whatever direction Dumbledore pointed to with no other thoughts about his own future? Just from the little reading, Harry had done that morning showed Harry how ignorant he was of the magical world and of his own family's history.

Harry glared at Mrs. Weasley “What’s Dumbledore got to do with me wanting to know more about my trial?” 

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked at Harry’s tone and opened her mouth to reply but Harry cut her off not wanting to hear her voice.

“You know what, maybe I want to read a book! And learn more about the magical world for my own fun! Maybe I want to understand the world I was dropped into on my eleventh birthday. Maybe I’ve gotten tired of trying to play catch up to you all, in the world you’ve all lived in since birth,” Harry stopped for a second to catch his breath and take a look around the people in the kitchen, who were all looking down or off to the side. Anywhere but Harry really. 

“And you know what! Maybe I want to have a chance to learn more about my family. To know more about my ancestors, after all, what else is going to tell me about my family. You all seem to like pointing out my likeness of my father and the shade of my eyes but not one of you has told me anything about my parents or grandparents,” Harry stopped his rant to lift the book he had been reading form all morning.

“This book right here, in the  _ Dark library _ you're so afraid of has told me more about my family then the lot of you put together.” Harry finished his impromptu speech and looked around everyone one last time before nodding his head and then he turned around and stalked from the room, wishing for a single moment that he had a set of robes, just for an added flair of dramatics.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was cut in half because it just got too long.
> 
> But I think it ended in a good spot, right?
> 
> Let me know if you have questions about anything and I'll try to clear them up for you.
> 
> Oh and before I forget the second male model was based on an intent picture so if you. want to see it let me know. and I'll it. to the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if there are any obvious mistakes that you can find
> 
> I left out most of the details because I feel like we've all read it like a hounded times and should have some ideas on whats going on and I just want to move on to the fun parts
> 
> Anyway goodnight or good day  
> Stay safe and have fun


End file.
